Comment Fic 2 (Camelot Land)
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Comment fic for Phase 2 of Camelot Land
1. The Secret Wife

**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen, Elyan/Adara

**Word Count:** 501

**Prompt by lamerezouille:** (Elyan/Anyone) Gwen is very protective of her brother and very picky of who can date him.

**The Secret Wife **

When Elyan was summoned by the Queen, he actually laughed. That was until he realized what he was being summoned for.

"You wanted to see me?" Elyan asked as he entered the Royal Chambers his sister shared with her husband.

Gwen looked up from the letter she was writing at the desk. "Yes. I've heard that you have someone special that you are sharing your evenings with. I want to know who she is so that I may send her a note of friendship."

"Who told you I was seeing anyone? Let me guess. It was Merlin. He gossips like an old woman." Elyan shifted on his feet.

"It wasn't Merlin. It was Arthur and he was a little put out that you wouldn't tell him who it was." Gwen put away the quill and focused on her brother.

"So you thought you would just summon me and then command me to tell you?" Elyan posed.

"If I have to then I shall command you. Please tell me it isn't a barmaid or a woman of loose morals." Gwen said.

"She isn't. She is very sweet and kind." Elyan said.

"Ha! Then there is someone." Gwen said. "I want her name and you are to bring her to Court to meet me."

"There is a problem with that." Elyan suddenly became very interested in the gloves he was holding.

"What is the problem?" Gwen asked.

"She is a Druid. If I bring her to Camelot then Arthur will kill her." Elyan said. "Don't tell him, please."

Gwen sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Elyan, you realize he could kill you for associating with her."

"I know. That is why I must keep her identity a secret." Elyan said.

"What if you marry her? Will she stop practicing the old religion when she becomes your wife?"

"She hasn't so far." Elyan winced.

"You married her in secret?" Gwen jumped up and walked around the desk. "Have you lost all sense?"

"Maybe. Possibly. I don't know." Elyan took a step back towards the door. "Gwen, she is my heart. I know that you understand that."

"I still want to meet her. Bring me to her in the Darkling Woods tomorrow after midday. We will talk in the cave that Arthur uses." Gwen said.

Elyan nodded. "I'll arrange it. I have to get back to the training field."

The next day Elyan and Gwen went for a ride that ended at the cave in the Darkling Woods. Elyan stood guard while Gwen stepped inside.

A small dark haired woman bowed deeply to her. "My Lady. I am Adara of Essetir, wife of your brother, Sir Elyan."

"Stand up please." Gwen looked the woman up and down then made a decision. She stepped forward and embraced the woman.

"Welcome to the family, Sister." Gwen whispered in her ear.

A few minutes later Elyan heard laughing coming from the cave. He started to smile then he realized they were probably laughing about him.


	2. What She Really Wanted

**Characters/Pairings:** (Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen)

**Word Count:** 494

**Prompt by sksdwrld:** (Morgana/Merlin) With Arthur out of the way, Morgana is free to take what she wants from Merlin.

**What She Really Wanted **

Merlin looked at Arthur unconscious on the floor of the throne room. Gwen was being dragged off to the dungeon by two of Morgana's henchmen.

This was not the way it was supposed to happen. Merlin looked at the woman in front of him dressed in black rags. He knew he should kill her but if he did here in the midst of Court then all would know his secret.

"Hello Merlin." Morgana smiled a little too sweetly at him. She kicked Arthur in the side. "Take this fool and put him in the cell with his wife. I will deal with them later."

"Morgana please. I beg of you. Don't harm them. We can work this out and be friends once more. Let Arthur and Gwen live." Merlin begged.

"I have come to this place for a different reason, Merlin. I have come to get the one thing I truly desire." Morgana gave him an evil smile. "A child."

"What? How?" Merlin looked confused.

Morgana laughed. "Take Merlin to the tower and lock him in. I will be there as soon as the Knights are rounded up."

"How is putting me in the tower going to get you a child?" Merlin asked as two henchmen grabbed him. He saw Morgana lick her lips as she looked at his breeches. "Oh! Never mind."

"I see it has become clear to you." Morgana laughed. "And you are up for the task already."

Merlin blushed as his erection betrayed him.

"Don't worry Merlin. This will not be unpleasant for you. I have always been an excellent rider." Morgana kissed his cheek and rubbed her hand over his erection.

"Shall I not get to ride a little myself?" Merlin said as he looked at her breasts nearly overflowing the bodice of her dress.

Morgana arched an eyebrow at him. "I will consider it. After all, it may take some time to get what I want. You may be in the tower for some months."

Merlin gave her a cheeky grin as the henchmen carried him off to the tower.

Morgana came to Merlin an hour later. He had been stripped and tied to a bed. He was aroused as soon as Morgana came into the room.

Morgana made quick work of the fastenings of her gown before mounting Merlin. She rode him roughly and soon cried out in ecstasy as they both reached climax together.

When her belly swelled with child several months later, Morgana released Merlin and disappeared.

Arthur and Gwen were let out of the dungeon by a very happy Merlin.

"Where is Morgana?" Arthur asked. He looked ready to kill.

"She left to have the baby." Merlin said.

"Baby?" Gwen asked hesitantly.

"Morgana wanted a child and she wanted me to give her one. It was all she really wanted." Merlin said.

Arthur and Gwen stared at Merlin like he had lost all sense.

Merlin just looked back at them with a cheeky grin.


	3. Fall Like A Stone

**Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian

**Word Count:** 458

**Prompt by tari_sue:** (Leon/Mithian) Leon never met anyone like Mithian before. The trouble is that Arthur saw her first, and Leon is far too noble to go after a girl his friend is interested in. But then, Arthur starts dating Merlin… surely even Leon can only take being noble so far?

**Fall Like A Stone **

It was Arthur's birthday party when Leon first met Mithian. She was sweet and pretty. Leon took a liking to her instantly.

As the months went by, Mithian and Leon got to know each other better and they found that they were more than a little fond of each other.

Leon knew he was falling for his friend's girlfriend. He tried to stay away from her as best he could but he couldn't avoid every social gathering. Eventually, he stopped going to all of them so that he wouldn't get his heart stomped on by his own conscious.

Several months later, Leon walked into a book shop and there Mithian was in the fantasy aisle. Somehow it seemed appropriate to find her there. She was his fantasy after all.

"Leon!" Mithian said as she looked up. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I have been keeping to myself these days." Leon said. He felt the pang in his heart as he looked at her. "How is Arthur?"

"Didn't you hear? It was the strangest thing. Arthur and I were fine then all of a sudden he wanted to break up to date Merlin." Mithian told him. "I never even suspected he liked the blokes."

Leon could have jumped for joy in that moment but he couldn't let on his excitement.

"I think they dated a bit at Uni. Arthur has always been quiet about it because his father doesn't approve of Merlin." Leon told her.

"Merlin or dating blokes in general?" Mithian asked.

"Merlin. It's something about him not being well born or some other nonsense. Uther is a snob." Leon shrugged. He took a deep breath and took a chance. "Mithian, now that you and Arthur are done, would you consider seeing me?"

"I'm seeing you now." Mithian said with a sly smile.

"Would you date me? If you don't want to because you dated my friend, I will understand but I had to ask." Leon braced himself for the rejection that he knew was coming.

"I would love to date you." Mithian said with a smile. "How about going for coffee? There is a shop around the corner."

"I'd love to." Leon smiled.

"You know, I always fancied you just a little more than I should have." Mithian admitted. "I really missed you when you stopped coming around."

"I fancied you, too, that's why I stopped coming around. I didn't want to fall for my friend's girl." Leon said.

"Did you fall for me?" Mithian asked with a hopeful look.

Leon nodded. "I fell like a stone. Shall we?"

Leon held out his arm for her and she slipped her arm in his.

Mithian gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have always fancied stones."


	4. The Last Straw

**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen/Lance (Lancelot)

**Word Count: **426

**Prompt by Nymfayaredflare:** (Any/Any) "I can't do this anymore."

**The Last Straw**

Gwen stared out the window of the flat she shared with Lance. Things between them had been tense lately and it was only getting worse.

Gwen was tidying up and found a pair of lacy knickers under their bed. There were two problems with that discovery. She and Lance hadn't had sex in almost a month and they were not her knickers.

Gwen turned from the window when she heard keys in the front door. She didn't want to confront him but she wasn't going to let him make a fool out of her

"Hello Gwen." Lance said as he walked over to give her a kiss.

Gwen moved away from him. "I can't do this anymore. I can't make believe everything is good between us when I know that it is not."

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked.

Gwen pulled the lacy evidence out of her pocket. "Was she good enough to ruin everything we have? Do you even know her name?"

"Gwen, those are yours." Lance said.

"No. They are most definitely not mine." Gwen said. "I am not a fool and you are an arse. Who was it?"

Lance looked at the floor. He knew he was caught but he didn't want to make matters worse by revealing who his tryst was with.

"Answer me!" Gwen shouted.

"Gwen…" Lance looked at her pleadingly.

"Tell me her name!" Gwen demanded. She threw the knickers at him.

"It was Gwaine's sister, Anna." Lance finally said. "You were visiting Elyan in the south and it just happened."

"You having sex in our bed with Gwaine's sister does not just happen." Gwen shot back. "Get your things and get out."

"Gwen, it won't happen again." Lance said.

"I don't care if it happens again because you are nothing to me." Gwen said. "My name is on this flat so you need to go. Or should I call my brother to put you out?"

Lance held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I'm going. I'll call Arthur and tell him he can come to console you since I'm sure that is the real reason you are throwing me out."

"He is my best friend's brother and at least he is a gentleman." Gwen shot back. "He would never cheat on me with Gwaine's sister."

"Well, there it is. Goodbye Gwen. I will be out of Arthur's way soon." Lance shook his head and went to the bedroom to pack.

Gwen sat down on the sofa. She grabbed a pillow and threw it after him.


	5. Sparks

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen

**Word Count:** 473

**Prompt by miss_bekahrose:** So you wanna play with magic/Boy, you should know what you're falling for/Baby do you dare to do this?

**Sparks**

Merlin looked at the wildflowers he was holding in his hand. He knew that Morgana had suitors that brought her more impressive gifts but he was hoping she would smile at his.

Merlin knocked on her door and waited.

Gwen opened the door and looked at him curiously. "Is there something you need, Merlin?"

"I wanted to see Morgana, if she is here." Merlin turned pink. He forgot this was the time of day when Gwen did the tidying up in Morgana's chambers.

"Who is it Gwen?" Morgana called out from somewhere in the room.

"It's Merlin. He wants to see you." Gwen answered back.

"Show him in." Morgana said.

Merlin passed Gwen on his way into the room. He went to stand in front of Morgana as she sat by the fire. "My Lady, I brought you something to brighten your day."

"How sweet!" Morgana smiled as Merlin presented the wildflowers in grand fashion. "Come sit next to me, Merlin, and talk to me for a few minutes."

Gwen came up to the couch where they were sitting. "I'm going to get midday meal, My Lady. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

"Put these in water." Morgana handed the flowers to Gwen. "Oh and fetch another goblet from the cupboard. Merlin, would you like some wine?"

"Uh I had better not. Arthur will be looking for me soon." Merlin said.

Gwen will cover for you with Arthur, won't you Gwen?" Morgana said.

Gwen smiled and nodded. She left them to talk.

Morgana patted the space beside her on the couch. "Sit Merlin. Don't be shy."

Merlin said down and looked at his hands in his lap. All he wanted was a smile he wasn't expecting so much attention.

"Did you know that I fancy dark haired men." Morgana said as she started to play with his hair.

"No I didn't." Merlin blushed as red as his neckerchief.

"Merlin, look at me." Morgana cajoled.

Merlin looked up and turned to face her. Morgana surprised him by kissing him full on the mouth. Merlin leaned into the kiss and Morgana put her arms around his neck.

They didn't hear the jangle of Arthur's chainmail as it announced his presence.

Arthur cleared his throat loudly and the kissing couple jumped apart.

"Arthur, what do you want?" Morgana said. He tone was annoyed and dismissive.

"Why are you kissing my idiot of a man servant?"

"I wanted to. He is very enchanting after all." Morgana looked at Merlin and winked.

"There isn't anything magickal about Merlin except his laziness." Arthur said. He reached out and grabbed Merlin by the neckerchief. "Let's go Merlin before my father catches you in here."

Merlin let Arthur drag him up and toward the door. He turned to wave at Morgana.

She blew him a kiss.


End file.
